


Forever Starts Today

by PrinceKeinerofRunevale



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKeinerofRunevale/pseuds/PrinceKeinerofRunevale
Summary: A group of college students face the struggles of loss, poverty, disease outbreaks, gang violence, and emotional trauma as they try to piece their lives together in their very rough beginnings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sydendless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydendless/gifts).



> Our cast: 
> 
> War Veterans:  
> Sephiroth  
> Xehanort  
> Ansem the Wise  
> Xigbar  
> Luxord
> 
> Gang members:  
> Leon  
> Cloud  
> Zexion  
> Marluxia  
> Hayner  
> Olette  
> Terra
> 
> Students:  
> Roxas  
> Sora  
> Kairi  
> Xion  
> Seifer  
> Riku  
> Pence  
> Namine
> 
>  
> 
> Punks:  
> Axel  
> Larxene  
> Demyx  
> Xaldin
> 
> Song references and covers by Larxene's band:  
> Promises by The Cranberries  
> Fire With Fire by Delain  
> Help I'm Alive by Metric  
> Fell On Black Days by Soundgarden  
> Lullaby by Nickelback  
> The Passenger by Siouxsie and the Banshees  
> Pale Light by Asrai  
> What Lies Ahead by Semblant  
> Forever by In This Moment  
> Electroheart by Amaranthe
> 
> And this my friends is your official soundtrack and cast
> 
> Leon: Wait a minute...I'm shipped with...Cloud? 
> 
> Author/director: Yes. 
> 
> Leon: And I'm in a gang...with Marluxia...
> 
> Author/Director: Yes, oh also you're the leader of the gang. And the primary antagonist of our story.
> 
> Leon: Right...So as leader of this band of jackasses I hereby remove Marluxia from the group. 
> 
> Author/Director: C'mon Leon cut him some slack. He was amazing in Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet. That's why he's a support character. 
> 
> Leon: Get rid of him or I quit. 
> 
> Author/Director: Give him a chance I promise you won't be disappointed. 
> 
> Leon: I fail to see your logic but alright...whatever.

The sun cracked in through Riku's window sending a searing pain through his eyes as they opened. He had left the blind open again because of a certain blue haired man that was currently curled up next to him. "Zexy...babe...wake up." The silver haired man said rubbing his shoulders and shaking him awake. "Hmm...what time is it Riku?" The bluenette asked raising up with a yawn. "It looks like 11:00 a.m. Don't you have class?" Riku asked looking at the bedroom door. "Not until 1:00p.m. but if you need me to leave I can.  
" Zexion said and grabbed his hoodie. Riku sighed and kissed him deeply before asking "Can I at least get you some breakfast?" 

"Paopu bar please. I'm dying for a little protein." Zexion answered back. Riku grinned and replied with "I have a much better source of protein if you want to get on your knees for me." Zex chuckled at the obvious innuendo "If only I had time for such pleasures." Not even a second later his phone buzzed. It was a text from Terra stating "Third district in 15 minutes." "I have to go honey. I'll see you tonight though okay?" Riku nodded and watched his lover leave the apartment. 

Meanwhile on Destiny Islands...

Kairi stood over her mother's grave looking at the engraving on the headstone which simply stated "Here lies a kind soul." Kairi set a bouquet of chrisanthymums on the grave, tears filling her eyes as she looked at the cold, sandy ground in the secret place. "I miss you so much. Why did you have to be taken so soon mom?!" She couldn't help it. She fell to her knees and let the tears completely take her. It was then that she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Seifer giving her a sympathetic look, the two were just classmates but she had asked the blonde to bring her to the island. "Kairi...I can only imagine what you're going through right now." He said and pulled her in for a hug. He had his fair share of loss too. All three of his best friends died the same night, Vivi, Fuu, and Rai were killed in a tragic train accident. The newspaper article he read in Twilight Town haunts him to this day. He felt Kairi let go of him and released his hold on her. "I'm sorry Kairi." He said softly. "It's okay, you get what I'm feeling is all. Thanks for bringing me here today Seifer. It really means a lot." The redhead said as she pulled out a charm made from Talassa shells. "Here." She said handing the bracelet to Seifer.  
Seifer slid it on his wrist and smiled. "Thanks Kairi. I think we should get back now."  
"Yeah."

-Traverse Town-

Roxas looked at the accessories in the shop bored as he awaited customers. He knew why most people didn't come in. It was because the quality of the jewelry was terrible. Who wanted to buy a plastic three-eyed pluto watch, or a fake prima materia moogle doll that looked like something a witchdoctor put a curse on? Exactly...nobody. Roxas understood that Cid was going through a rough patch because of 'those damn Gunblades' but that was no excuse for ordering such unpopular, distasteful jewelry. He would need to talk with the old man about that when he got the chance. Suddenly the door opened and a tall lean brunette clad in black with a scar on his face stepped in. He was followed by a pink haired man dressed in a yakuza style suit with a red tie. The brunette spoke in a low husky tone "Have you seen a blonde man in khaki shorts here recently?" Piercing blue eyes fixed on Roxas with a predatory gleam on an indifferent face. Roxas had to shake himself out of his stupor a moment and wrinkled his brow. "You mean Cid?" He asked "Not since I got here. He just told me to open today and he'd be in around noon."   
"Got it. I'll check back then. And here kid, something extra so you don't tell him you saw me here today." The brunette said and slid a pouch of 8000 munny to the boy. "Remember, not one word or Marluxia here will have to hunt you down." The pink haired man added "I'd hate to have to destroy a flower like you in his budding stage. But betray us and I'll pluck you from the roots." Without another word the two men left, but the tension was still in the air. Roxas wasn't sure what to do with the munny he was given, he eyes the pouch suspiciously but found no trace of the cash being stolen. Not that he could tell either way. He sighed to himself "All I have to do is stay quiet and the munny is mine." He said. "Fine, it's not like they want to kill Cid right? I mean he's not exactly in debt, that I know of at least. And he hasn't pissed anyone off. He should be fine." Roxas tried to deny the facts, but he knew deep down that after today he wouldn't be seeing his employer ever again.


	2. Tension

~Twilight Town~

The annoying buzz of the alarm awoke the sleeping ravenette and she very haphazardly smacked the top of the glowing screeching device knocking it off of her nightstand. With an annoyed groan she threw the covers off of her and made her way down to the kitchen. There her father sat with his coffee in hand and a plate with sausage egg and cheese wraps ready for consumption. "Well good morning there sunshine. Did you sleep okay?" The silverette asked taking a sip of his joe. "I crammed last night for the entrance exams. Traverse-university is one of the top schools in the state. I really just have to hope that I pass." She said and sat down. "I need more eyeliner to hide the bags from under my eyes." Sephiroth simply looked at her and sighed. "I guess my little girl is growing up. But Xion I am worried about you. You used to be so full of life and excitement. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened when your mom--" "I'm fine dad. We've gotten along just fine without her. Besides she made her choice when she went off to Wonderland and decided to never return. So please...just drop the subject." She took a bite out of one of her wraps and tried to avoid the subject. Sephiroth sensing the unease decided to play along "So...do you think you'll find a boyfriend this year? Not that I'm trying to push you out or anything it's just that...I know you have to be tired of being alone now. And another thing is I never see you go out with your friends anymore. What happened?" Xion blinked at him and finished her first wrap before answering. "Selphie and I don't get along anymore because of Wakka. She started dating him and we stopped talking altogether. The guy is a complete douchebag. He checks her phone every time she gets a text, he belches in public without so much as an apology, he smells like B.O. constantly because he's a blitzball player, his Killikan accent is annoying as hell, and his hair reminds me of a feather on a chocobo's ass. Seeing her and how he treats her makes me sick. I've tried reasoning with her but I just can't anymore. She keeps talking about how the sex is great and how 'his body is so perfect' all the time." She did a poor mimic of Selphie's voice for that last portion. "Haho sounds like she's found herself a real charmer there. But what about you? You almost sound kind of jealous. Did you see him first?" Sephiroth teased. Xion held a gag as she almost threw up in her mouth at the thought. "No dad, jeez. There isn't enough fairydust in the world to make me high enough to find that douche attractive. Sadly for me the guy I really like is gay. His name is Riku and he's a little older than me." Sephiroth raised a brow at her then chuckled "Ah it's always the hot ones right?" He grinned. "Tch. Shut up dad. Anyway I have to go now." Xion said and grabbed her backpack by the door on the way out. /The World That Never Was/ Rain fell over the skyscrapers of dusk city and in the distance a brunette teen male and his twin stood face to face in a screaming match. "That's all you can say?! C'mon Van. I didn't mean to break your unversed knicknacks. I really liked them." Sora said with melancholy eyes. "You know better than anyone how hard I worked to make those models. You also know how hard it was for me to replicate EVERY keyblade ever made, including the X-blade. Yet you broke our golden rule. You went into my studio room with that Tidus boy and broke every last one of them. Do you even care that I'm losing hours sometimes even WEEKS of sleep to make these? I pay the bills for this expensive ass apartment. Not to mention I exterminate the heartless that approach while you go out to clubs and whore yourself out to anything with two legs and a dick. Y'know what Sora, you don't live here anymore. I want you to get your shit...what little you have, and get the fuck OUT of my life now. And I mean RIGHT FUCKING NOW! GO!" Vanitas shouted and pointed to the door. Sora sighed and looked out the window. "It's about to storm outside. Can I not at least let it pass first?" Vanitas fired back with a quick "I don't give a shit if it's blizzarding in the dead of winter. Get the fuck out of my house." Sora went to the bedroom and packed his clothes. "Can I get some food for the road?" He asked. "Take the leftover chinese. I may be throwing you out but you can at least have a decent meal before you go." -Traverse Town- The crowd cheered for the group of punk rockers as they got on the stage. The hotel in the second district had recently renovated a gathering hall for special events and Larxene and her band were going to make sure that they made their mark in Traverse town. With a deep breath she smiled and said "Hello Traverse Town! Are you guys ready to rock tonight?" She was met with cheers and whistles and all tension she felt came to pass. Axel nodded to her with a smirk and began playing "Alright guys, this one is called promises." *oooooooooooh oooooooooh oooooooh ooooooh ooooh oooooooh...You better believe I'm coming. You better believe what I say. You better hold on to your promises, you're not too late to get what you deserve. She's going to lead him over. She's come to take her lover away. So much for your eternal buzz. It does not matter anyway. Why can't you stay here a while, stay here a while, stay with me. Oooah ohohoh all the promises we made (promises we made) our belief in us and empty words I prayed. Prayed, praaaayed. Oooah ohohoh all the promises we broke (promises we broke) our belief in us and empty words I spoke, spoke, spooooke. Duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh duh* Roxas' P.O.V. Roxas was absolutely amazed with this girl's voice. "Damn she has some chords huh?" He asked a very excited Zexion. "Yeah I didn't even know she was coming. It's a long way from The World That Never Was to here. I wonder what train they're scheduled for after this." "Who knows. All I know is Axel looks sexy in that mesh shirt." "You know him and Larxene are engaged right?" "Like that'll stop me from drooling on his abs." "Wow Roxas. You're not wrong but still." !Radiant Garden! Kairi and Seifer made their way to his house. "Do you want some sea-salt icecream? I have some in the freezer." He offered. "No thanks. I just want to get my stuff so I can finish my entrance exam." "Alright it's in the spare room." Kairi walked into the cubbyhole of a room and grabbed her pack. "Did you already get your acceptance letter?" "Yeah I'll be going to Traverse University." "Really? That's where I applied." "Yeah. Cool, maybe we'll have classes together." "I'm going to be an art major. What about you Seifer?" "An engineer. I want to make the world's fastest train." "Cool." -Traverse Town- Riku's P.O.V.


End file.
